Moments
by Smashup
Summary: Way too many feelings after the last two episodes, so I figured I would write what we didn't see. I will continue as the season goes on!
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't sleep.

I could barely breathe.

I couldn't even move.

_How could I possibly?_

With Alison sleeping soundly next to me, I knew that if I got too close, the urge to wrap my arms protectively around her would overtake me.

I was in deep. Way too deep and way too out of control for my liking.

My mind was reeling from what had happened earlier at Alison's house. Who was that?

If I had been just a minute later, Ali would be dead. And now here she was, lying in my bed next to me, asleep.

I guess I had saved her life, but it didn't feel like I did anything when whoever did that to Ali was still out there, probably standing outside my window.

I sighed heavily, leaning back against my headboard, wishing I could just curl up next to Ali, wrap my arms around her and feel safe for the first time in months.

But I didn't, instead I alternated between staring out my window and staring at her beside me all night, slowly watching the darkness turn to light through my window.

I was dazing out the window, when she first stirred. "Em?" She whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm right here," I whispered turning to look at her as she rolled over, blindly feeling for me next to me before noticing I now sat cross-legged in the middle.

She squinted towards me, taking me in, peering into my soul, as it would seem. And instantly noticing my apparent lack of sleep.

The bed dipped as she sat up next to me, "Did you sleep at all?" Only it sounded more like an accusation than a question.

I laughed nervously, looking back out the window, the only safe place to look.

"We should get ready for school," I said, making my way off the bed towards my closet.

I heard her sigh dramatically behind me as I opened the door to my closet, trying to disappear behind it. I hadn't meant to be this awkward, but the truth was, I still didn't fully trust myself around Alison.

She had this unexplainable effect on me that had unexpectedly grown and multiplied by a thousand since her return.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear her softly pad over to me until she wrapped her arms around my middle and turned me to face her.

"I can hear you thinking from a million miles away. Stop it," She whispered, her eyes flickering down to my lips for a moment before she closed the distance between us, meeting my lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

She moved slowly, perhaps waiting for me to push her away one more time before she pulled back. Ali peered deeply in my eyes, searching – just like always – for something.

"It's amazing waking up next to you these past few mornings, even if you don't sleep," She smirked. "But it helps me feel calmer. Like everything is going to somehow be okay, because you're here."

I heard it and the last of my resolve flew out the window.

My hands cupped her face and I pulled her lips back to mine, reveling in the fact that they molded so perfectly to mine.

"It is going to be okay, I promise," I whisper against her lips, before walking us both backwards until her back hit the wall across from my closet.

This time there was no soft exploration, no worry about what the other girls would think. I didn't even care. The only thing that mattered right now was Ali. And Ali and I. And that she was not running.

I lost myself in Alison DiLaurentis, our lips moving so perfectly in-sync. My hands made their way from her cheeks to her neck, threading my hands in her hair, pulling her in deeper.

Until my mom, "Emily? Are you up?"

I pulled away, resting my forehead against Ali's as we both breathed heavily. "Yes, mom!"

"Can I drive you home so you can change before school?"

Ali giggled beneath me before nodding, stealing another not-so quick kiss and then walking to her purse.

Yeah, I was one big sucker.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria was right; I still had feelings for Alison. I had more than feelings for Alison, and I hated myself for feeling this way.

And yet here I was, waiting for Ali to get ready for school, knowing the exact look that Hanna would give me when we walked in together.

And then the door opened – and holy hell, did she purposely wear the same colors as me?

I couldn't help but stare as she walked - ever so gracefully - down the stairs of her front porch. I felt weak, so I leaned my hip against my car.

Wow, smooth move, Fields.

Who the hell sucked the air out of this place and filled it with sexual tension?

It felt like forever, watching her walk towards me, a small, knowing smile spread across her lips.

As she strolled closer I couldn't help but think how easy it would be to throw her up against the side of my car and spend the rest of the day kissing her.

Or how easy it would be to just drag her back upstairs back into her bed and spend the day locked in her room.

_"Ali? Are you asleep?" I asked hesitantly, not daring to move, into the darkness._

_She didn't answer, but soon she rolled over to face me, resting her head on her hand._

_We lay there, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but then I couldn't take it anymore, I caved in a kissed her._

_It was hesitant; seeking out an answer to something she had opened the door to earlier in the night._

_But when I pulled back and saw her lay there watching my every move; her eyes begging me for something – to keep going – I moved closer, capturing her lips with mine, my hand fitting its way to her cheek._

_I couldn't help the relief that washed over me when I felt her sigh into me, urging me further, deeper, more._

_Then I was smacked right in the face with nerves, what was happening?_

_Ali must have sensed my sudden hesitance as she moved to hover above me._

_"Em?" She asked, barely breaking the contact between our lips, catching my bottom lip between the both of hers. My stomach flip-flopped with the contact._

_Wow, screw it_

_I pulled her closer to me, my hands trailing slowly down her face, her neck, her sides, only stopping once her tank top seemed to be slipping up at her waistline._

_When my fingers first trailed over skin, instantly feeling on fire. Ali trailed her lips across my cheek to my ear, whispering: "It's okay." And then she began placing light kisses behind my ear, trailing down my neck as I pulled her shirt up slowly._

But then I heard a car coming up the driveway, turning to Ali, I asked: "What's she doing here?"

The detective pulled up, but I couldn't even hear her out, only acknowledging her when I heard Alison do the same.

Then she was driving off, smirking at us both like she knew she had us. Hell, she probably did.

And then Ali's phone went off and sucked the remaining amount of air out of my lungs.

Time for the caged bird to sing. –A

I could feel Ali trembling beside me, visibly shaking. When was enough going to be enough?

I acted quickly, snatching the phone from her hands and setting it down on the hood of my car and then pulling her close to me.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to come home and be fine," She whimpered into my chest.

"Do you want me to call the rest of the girls?" I asked, rubbing my hands up and down her back.

She pulled back, sniffling. "No."

"Well, do you want me to take you to school?" I asked, hesitantly.

"No."

"Tell me what you want me to do Ali and I'll do it," I whispered, begging for a fix.

"Come back upstairs with me?" She asked hesitantly, only looking at me for a second before allowing her glance to trail down to my lips before capturing them passionately.

Before I knew it, she had me pushed up against my car, her hand working at the hem of my shirt, pushing it up to lie flat against my side.

"Please?" She asked helplessly.

I moved to grab her hand that was still resting on my side, threading my hand with hers and walking back inside.

Ali had me in deep.


End file.
